Loving a Bloodsucker
by clink3k1
Summary: Who Loves a Bloodsucker? A man named Phoenix Wright does. What is it like falling inlove with a super powerd vampire? Phoenix knows and so can you if you read the story. A story of Romance, Humor, and Blood sucking. *Chapter 13 is UP*
1. Meeting the Blood Sucker

**I've been reading some Phoenix Wright monster stories so I decided to make my own. Still romantic however. Hope no one thinks that vampires in this case are unoriginal. I actually wish this happened to me! Also this story has very little relevance to other Phoenix Wright games the story is from pure scratch.**

* * *

Phoenix walked gloomily towards Ivy University. It seemed that everything that happened to him was pure bad luck.

He had the worst teachers, Worst classes, most of his friends went to a different College, and to top it of his parents kicked him out the house and he was living at a crappy apartment.

"Why do I even bother to go to school? Nothing there is awaiting me" Phoenix thought.

He stopped and considered turning around and heading back home but nothing was waiting him their either.

He had no other choice but to keep walking towards the college.

He kicked a stone a cursed. "Why does this happen to me!?"

However he then heard a faint sound. Something like a bicycle.

He turned around only to get smacked in his head by the bicycle.

Phoenix rubbed his head in pain. "What was that?"

He then realized a strange soft feeling on his other hand.

He turned around to see his hand was in the thigh of a pretty girl. She had silky black hair, pure violet eyes, and was wearing what looked like a purple acolyte's outfit.

At first Phoenix didn't know what to do. Her eyes were locked with his and she was blushing.

Phoenix then pulled his hands away and had a ferocious nose bleed.

"Gah!" My nose!" Phoenix then pulled out a tissue and began to wipe off the blood.

"Oh No blood!" the girl exclaimed.

Phoenix turned his head in confusion.

The girl then was walking towards him with a seductive look.

Phoenix blushed at the sight. She slowly walked towards him and started to lean against him. She began to mutter some words.

"I'm sorry it's just when I smell blood I can't resist,"

"What?" Phoenix asked in confusion.

However he felt a strange pain in his neck and noticed the girl's lips were latched on to his neck.

Phoenix didn't know what to do stop her or embrace it.

She then pulled her lips away from his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for the treat!" she said cheerfully.

Phoenix then noticed he was bleeding from his neck and figured what had happened.

"AHHH you just sucked blood from my neck what the heck are you some kind of vampire!?" he screamed flailing.

The girl put on a sad face. "So you don't like vampires?"

Phoenix noticed her sad expression and felt a bit guilty for some reason.

"Um no I don't mind vampires," he said rubbing his neck.

The girls face then lit up and she gave a cheerful smile.

"Really! That's great most humans I meet normally run away from me or attack me but you're different!" she said smiling.

Phoenix was perplexed by her words. "So you're not human?"

"Nope full blooded vampire!" she cheerfully said.

"Sure you're not," Phoenix said sarcastically.

The girl pouted at his sarcasm. "I am a vampire!"

"Prove it then," Phoenix argued.

"Isn't the fact I sucked your blood enough?" she asked pointing to his neck.

Phoenix stumbled and tried to think of an explanation.

"Err if you're a vampire and you did suck my blood what blood type am I?" he asked.

"That's easy O- and I must admit your blood is by far the best I have ever tasted! Can I have more!?" she asked leaning towards him and licking her lips.

"Hey no you sucked enough of my blood today I don't want to be dead by the end of the day," he said pushing her back.

"Fine then," she pouted. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"Phoenix Wright and yours?"

"Iris Fey," she said happily.

Phoenix looked at his watch and noticed he was late for class.

"Oh man got to go Iris!" he said before dashing off.

However he could feel a strong tug on his shirt and could feel himself getting pulled in Iris's direction.

"Hey could you let go of me I need to get to class!" he said trying to flail out of her grip.

"I just want to ask a question," she started blushing. I never really had any human friends so I was wondering would you be my friend Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix was going to answer yes but when he looked at Iris's cute face he needed something more charming.

"Of course I'll be your first human friend!" he said hugging her.

"Thank you Phoenix for these things," she said.

Phoenix was confused by the words these and things.

"What do you mean by _these_?" he asked.

He as answered when he felt another sharp pain in his neck and could feel his blood getting sucked out of him.

Phoenix started to blush. Although the blood sucking was painful and annoying, he felt a certain bond between them whenever she did it.

Iris then pulled her lips off of him and waved him to him goodbye.

Phoenix knew this was going to be the start of a great relationship.

* * *

**Aw don't you think a couple is cuter when one of them is a vampire I think so and so should you. Also I will continue to update my other story to I just wanted to try this one out as well. I'm also new to the monster community so anyone with ideas that can help me improve go ahead and help me out.**

**Now people review please!**


	2. Betting on a Blood Sucker

**Chap 2 on my 3****rd**** story which I hope will succeed!**

Phoenix was still in a daze as to who or what Iris fey was. He didn't fully believe that she was a vampire. To him she looked like a strange 18 year old girl with a blood thirst literary.

He decided to put that in the back of his mind and to just eat some lunch. He had called Iris to eat with him as he was still without any other friends.

When Iris meet up with him he noticed that she didn't have any lunch with her.

"Iris don't you have any lunch?"

Iris looked confused. "What are you talking about I have my lunch right here," she said as she sat next to Phoenix.

"I don't understand Iris you have no lunch yet you claim to have some"

Iris giggled. "You haven't figured it out yet? Fine I'm digging in my lunch right now"

She then lunged herself at Phoenix and bit his neck.

_Why didn't I see that coming?_ Phoenix thought as Iris was slurping out his blood.

Iris released her latch after awhile and licked her lips. "I don't know what it is about you Phoenix but your blood is oh so tasty!" she said giving a contempt smile.

Phoenix rubbed his neck in pain. "Look Iris you got to stop this vampire act," he said seriously.

Iris pouted. "I told you I am a vampire! I suck blood, I have super strength, and finally I despise garlic!"

Phoenix gave Iris a doubtful look. She looked like to him a vampire wanabee. Phoenix just shrugged it off and ignored the fact. Until one of Iris's earrings fell under the table.

"Oops! Don't worry I'll get it" she said before lifting the entire table with one hand.

Phoenix's could have sworn his jaw dropped all the way to China and was getting licked by a sheep.

Iris then reached down to get her earring and brought the table down.

Phoenix was still in shock from the sight of Iris lifting the table.

"How did you do that!?"

Iris blushed. "Oh it was nothing just an advantage to being a vampire.

Phoenix flustered not sure weather to believe the cute girl in front of him was really a vampire. Not that he minded but it was just bizzare that she was one.

He sighed. He was excited but also freighted by the fact that Iris was a vampire.

Iris noticed Phoenix's abnormally pale skin.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," _It's just that I'm friends with a vampire!_

Lunch continued without the topic of blood, monster, or vampire.

Then Phoenix noticed it was time for his next class.

"I got to go Iris I'll call you later!" he said waving.

Iris waved back and also blew a kiss in his direction.

Phoenix blushed madly at her display of affection. He quickly rushed to his next class.

On his way their he was intercepted by a guy about his height, blond spiky hair, and an orange jacket.

"Nice work with the ladies out their man" he said giving a thumb's up.

"Um thanks" Phoenix replied then proceeded to walking to his class.

"Hey don't leave me hanging man! How'd you get her to kiss your neck?" he asked eagerly.

"It's none of your business!" Phoenix said seriously.

"Maybe it's not my business but I want to now anyway" he insisted.

"Do you really want to know?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course man isn't everyman's dream to get kissed like that"

"Fine then I'll tell you… She's a vampire"

The man got a crazed look in his face. "Eh did you say vampire? The kind that sucks blood and that stuff?" he asked.

"Yes she's a vampire"

"I don't believe you. Give me proof" he argued.

"Fine then I'll give you your proof after class in the library"

"20 dollars say's she's not" Larry said giving off a grin.

"50 say's she is" he argued.

"Deal!" he said shaking his hand. "50 bucks for me to net!"

"You'll see," Phoenix said.

_Later That Day_

Phoenix called Iris on his cell phone.

"Hey Iris I was wondering could I ask you a favor?"

"_What is it?"_

"I made a bet with a certain person that you were a vampire could you prove it to him?"

"_How should I prove it?"_

"Oh just suck his blood that should be proof enough"

Iris giggled. _"Did you do that for me?"_

"Huh do what?"

"_Set up this date just so I could suck his blood. Your so sweet but not as sweet as your blood!_

She giggled some more.

"Just meet me at the library Iris"

"_I'll be their waiting for my treat"_ she said before hanging up.

Phoenix sighed. "What am I goanna do with her?"

_Even later that day_

The strange man was whistling a tune as he happily walked his way to the library.

"Ha what was that guy thinking giving away 50 bucks claiming that he knew a vampire what a joke!" he thought to himself. But as he walked to the library he could hear some rustling noises. He took a peek inside and saw Phoenix avoiding Iris trying to sucking his blood. However from his point of view it looked like she was trying to kiss him.

He then took the chance to pop in. "Hey dude rule number one of girls never reject a kiss…unless they're ugly but she's not ugly!" he said giving his famous thumbs up pose.

Phoenix then pointed towards the guy. "See that's him suck his blood just leave me alone for once!" He struggled.

"But your blood is so tasty!" she urged.

"But his is better!" he said pointing towards the man.

Iris stopped leaning over Phoenix and took a look at the other man. He gazed at him for a minute before walking over to him.

The man blushed she was quite a pretty lady.

"So what's your name?" she asked creeping closer to him.

"Larry and your madam?"

_Oh please stop the royalty act!_ Phoenix thought.

"Call me Iris," She said smiling.

"Your friends here says you're a vampire but I doubt it" he said smirking.

Iris gave a slight frown but quickly changed it to a smile.

"I am a vampire and I can prove it just stand still" she said seductively.

Larry blushed. "Whatever you say vampire" emphasis on the vampire.

Iris leaned closer to Larry puckering her lips.

Larry was excited ready for her lips to press against his. However rather than feeling a kiss he felt a bite on his neck and could feel fluid being drained from his neck.

After about five second Iris's face turned green and quickly released her grip on Larry.

"Bleck! Your blood is terrible!" she said spitting out the blood.

Larry was still holding his neck confused as to what had happened. "Um I suppose this means I lost the bet…" Larry's voice trailed off. He dropped the fifty dollars and began to walk off.

"Larry you ok?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just tired and a bit weak" he said lazily.

Phoenix gave a smirk at Iris. "So how did it taste?" he asked.

Iris held her stomach in pain. "Ugh it tasted like garlic that terrible weed!" she said tightening against her stomach again. She then turned to Phoenix and licked her lips.

Phoenix backed away trying to avoid her. "Iris don't you think twice is enough a day?" he asked holding his hands up.

Iris simply crept towards him. "I need your blood it's so cleansing!" she said smiling. She then lunged herself toward him and…

The next thing that was heard was a faint scream.

***Yawn* another late night chapter hope you guys like it the plot in this story was a bit sloppy but ah well next chapter will be better.**

**Now the bible of 3k1 says REVIEW people as you wish to be REVIEWED **


	3. Family of a Blood Sucker part 1

**Yay chapter three to story!**

Phoenix was walking home from school to rest. It had been a long day and he was tired. While he was walking home he saw Iris dashing to him.

At first he thought she was going to suck his blood to he covered his neck excepting her to pounce on him.

"Hey good news!" she said smiling.

Phoenix slowly let his guard down. "So what is the good news?" he asked.

"My family is coming over! I told them a lot about you they want to meet you… and your blood" she said grinning.

"Great it hard enough having her suck my blood now a while family will" Phoenix thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

Phoenix gave a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine Iris just tired so don't suck my blood now," he said turning to his apartment.

"So this is where you live a lot better than where I have do," she said smiling.

"Where do vampires live?" Phoenix asked.

Iris tilted her head and thought. "Well we don't live in this world. We live in a world opposite of yours" she said then pulled a key. "We use this to travel from dimension to dimension.

"Wow you vampires have some pretty cool stuff but if that's true why do you come to this dimension?" Phoenix asked.

"Well apparently the human race has better education and better paying jobs than in our world" she said pouting.

"Wait so when and where is your family going to show up?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh they're coming tomorrow to meet us I'm sure you'll love them!" she said giggling.

Phoenix groaned quietly. A family of vampires coming to meet him how could this day get any worse?

Iris could tell Phoenix was frustrated. "Oh don't worry Phoenix I'm sure they won't mind you. Do you know what I do when I get tense?" she asked leaning towards him.

Phoenix could tell what was going to happen right away and dashed towards his apartment.

"But all I want is a little blood!" she called out.

"Not today I'm going to need all the blood I have for tomorrow!" he said running to the door.

It was true Phoenix was defiantly going to need all his blood for tomorrow. He had a feeling that he was going to have a sore neck tomorrow.

Phoenix woke up the next day tense. He didn't know how the day would turn out. He had a day off of school today so he decided to take a walk outside. However he didn't notice that he was getting tracked.

Iris woke up the next morning happy and excited. Like Phoenix she lived in an apartment but on the other side of the world. She quickly got dressed and headed out to the other dimension. However she felt a slight tug on her arm as she was leaving. She turned around and her eyes gleamed at the sight of her younger sister who was much younger than her, had brown hair, and was very cute.

"I didn't think you would get here so early!" Iris said.

"I wanted to meet your friend I hope his blood is as tasty as you say!" the girl said jumping from excitement.

"C'mon hop on my back I'll carry you their," Iris said picking the girl up and placing her on her back.

"But how will you find him?" she asked.

"I can smell his blood it's a sweet smell so you can't miss it" she said cheerfully.

Phoenix walked out side taking a breath of fresh air which helped ease his mind. He took a walk out in the park the tree's looked beautiful when they had blossomed. He thought about Iris and her family.

"What will it be like having a vampire for a friend? And why me I'm sure that my blood isn't the best tasting in the world. It seems I have the worst luck everything that happens to me is bad"

Phoenix thought for a moment. He didn't dislike Iris or anything he just was uncomfortable about her being a vampire. Along with that everyone envied him because Iris was the cutest girl in school.

But Iris did have some positive affects on him. She was cute and caring even if she did suck his blood everyday. She also had this way of cheering him up and was always smiling which made his day a lot better.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Phoenix thought.

Iris and her sister were walking around town trying pick up Phoenix's scent.

"Oh I think I can smell him!" Iris said cheerfully.

Her sister had picked up the scent as well. "Wow it is a sweet smell he must have rich tasting blood!"

Iris and her sister walked towards the park until they could see the back of Phoenix.

"Is that him?" the girl asked.

"Yes that's him!" "Phoenix!"

Phoenix turned his head to find Iris and a little girl on her back.

"O-Oh hi Iris! So is that your sister?" he asked nervously.

The girl jumped of Iris's back revealing her outfit that looked a lot like what a witch would wear. "Yes I am!" she said hardly containing herself.

"So your sister is a witch?" Phoenix asked giggling.

The girl pouted at the remark but before she could say anything Iris cut in.

"She's taking witch craft at her school I think she looks cute in the outfit"

The girl blushed.

"So what's her name anyway?"

"Pearl but I like to call her Pearly" she said giggling.

"Well Pearly is cute," he said rubbing Pearl's hair.

Pearl's cheeks blushed even redder now.

"My sis thinks you're cute too," she said smiling.

Both Phoenix and Iris blushed at the comment.

"Pearly what did I tell you not to do!" she scolded.

"Not to suck to much of his blood?"

"No while that is important I mean the other thing!"

"Don't get into other people business?"

"Yes Pearl follow that rule!" Iris's face was bright red.

"But you make such a good couple!" she insisted. Don't you think so!?" Pearl asked Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't want to answer the question. "Well Pearly me and Iris are just friends," he replied.

"But she sucked your blood doesn't that mean anything to you!?" Pearly asked.

Phoenix blushed at that comment.

"Speaking of blood I want to taste some to!" Pearl said reaching up to Phoenix.

"What no!"

"No fair you let my sis suck your blood but I can't!?"

Iris winked at him. Which was a silent way of saying it's ok.

Phoenix stuttered. "Fine but not to much" he said.

Pearl smiled and jumped on Phoenix's back then sunk her teeth into his neck.

Fortunately for Phoenix her teeth didn't hurt as much as Iris's probably still baby teeth he thought.

"Iris do you know how I feel right now? I feel like a mother feeding her baby always feeding an insane hunger.

Pearl stop slurping and licked her lips clean.

"Wow that really is tasty!" she said trying not to bite again.

"Ok Pearl you had your fair share now it's my turn" Iris said leaning towards Phoenix.

"C'mon Iris am I a snack to you?" he said trying to hold her back.

"What no you're more to me than that!" she said defending herself.

"So you admit that you love him!" Pearls said joyfully.

"What no!" Iris replied.

Phoenix sighed this was going to be a long day a very painful blood slurping day.

**Ok my people review or I will eat a rabbit alive and put it on youtube.**


	4. Family of a Bood Sucker part 2

**I have never read Twilight or seen the full movie. I always fall asleep half way for some reason. Anyway here's an idea I came up with when watching a anime TV FTW! Also sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter than the others.**

* * *

Phoenix had the day of and decided to invite Iris and her younger sister to the amusement park.

The first ride Phoenix wanted to go was a new ride that had opened up. The Cyclone.

"Iris do you want to come with me on the ride?"

Iris gazed at the sight of the ride and slowly nodded.

"You act as if you've never been on a rollercoaster before," Phoenix joked.

Iris frowned and her normal happy smile had melted.

Phoenix quickly tried to cheer her up by apologizing.

"Oh No Phoenix it's not you it's just I've never been out much" Iris said.

Phoenix tilted his head confused. "Really? Is it some vampire thing?" he asked.

Iris nodded slowly but didn't give a strait answer.

Phoenix decided it was probably best not to ask he quickly changed back to the topic of the roller coaster.

"Well even if it is your first time on a roller coaster it will be fun.

"Really?" Iris asked her face lighting up.

"It's a bit scary at first but it's not that bad"

"Don't worry sis Feenie will comfort you!" she said smiling.

Iris's face blushed.

"Feenie?" Phoenix asked.

"That's what Iris calls you when your back is turned" Pearl said smiling.

Iris quickly cut in. "I just thought it was a good nickname for you" she said shyly.

"You should make a nickname for sis to it would be romantic!" Pearl insisted.

Now Phoenix was blushing. "Um if it's ok with Iris,"

"Oh I got one! My older sister calls her Rissy sometimes maybe you could to" Pearl said jumping from excitement.

"Older sister?" Phoenix asked.

Iris's face then flushed with fear and she started shivering.

"Iris are you ok?" he asked holding Iris's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine I-I just felt a little strange after hearing that" she said still shivering.

"Who is your older sister?" Phoenix asked.

Pearl answered for Iris. "Dahlia!" she said giggling. Iris coughed at the mentioning of her name. Phoenix was now concerned about her. "Iris is something about her that affects you?"

Pearls tilted her head confused. "Dahlia is nice to me I don't know why she would have such a negative affect on Iris after all they're the same person"

Phoenix scratched his head. "Um Pearls how could they be the same person?"

Pearls then lifted a strange necklace off of Iris's neck. It looked like a cross with a ruby in the middle and it had a strange eerie feeling.

"It's a Rosario normally Iris and Dahlia can switch between bodies but with this Dahlia is sealed for awhile"

"So why is she sealed then?" Phoenix asked.

Pearls shrugged. "I don't know it was put on a couple of months ago no one will tell me why but I think it's no big deal"

Phoenix then grabbed the Rosario and examined it. As he was examining it he accidentally pulled it off of its chain.

Iris looked into Phoenix's eyes tears flowing.

"Iris what's wrong!?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm sorry Feenie…"she said her voice trailing off. Her eyes slowly closing.

"Iris…Iris" he said shedding a tear.

"Stupid human"

Phoenix looked down to see Iris's body changed. Her hair was orange, her deep violet eyes changed to a dark brown, and her smile had changed to a horrible frown.

Phoenix at first didn't know what to say. Whether to be was happy that Iris was still alive or be horrified by the transformation made.

* * *

**Don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter!**

**R/R**

**I meant what I said last chapter I have a rabbit hanging over a pot of hot grease! And can deep fry him in seconds so unless you want to see fried rabbit REVIEW!**


	5. A Blood Suckers dark side

**Double updates I'll be doing some other stuff so I might not be able to update as often. Anyway here's chapter 5 hope this clears things about chapter 4.**

* * *

Phoenix stared and what was once Iris the one he cared for replaced.

"Dahlia!" Pearl cried hugging her sister.

"I missed you as well" she replied hugging Pearl back.

She quickly became serious however. "Pearl can me and Phoenix talk privately?" she asked giving a sweet smile.

"Of course!" she replied before skipping off. When Pearl had left Dahlia quickly glanced at Phoenix with a nasty look. Neither one of them said anything after a few moments of awkward silence Phoenix spoke.

"So how did you know my name?" he asked a bit scared.

"Have you forgotten already you humans are idiots I'm the same person Iris is. I can see everything she can see I can hear everything she can, I know everything she does"

"Gee a little harsh don't you think"

Dahlia stormed up to him. "Eek!" Phoenix squeaked.

"See you humans are weak and frail! Royalty shouldn't have to be badgered by weak beings like you!"

Phoenix was a bit curious at the Royalty part. "Royalty huh?"

"If your hallow brain can take this in then I'm the daughter of a royal queen. I can't believe Iris is falling for such a lowly human. She could ruin the pure blood between vampires. Something that I will not let happen.

She then swiped her finger against his neck leaving a large cut seeping blood. She slid her finger across the wound scrapping the blood of and bringing it to her lips.

"I will allow you to live today. However if anything is to happen between you and my sister their will be more blood than just on your neck" she hissed coldly before swiping the Rosario from Phoenix.

She then latched the lock back on her necklace. Slowly Dahlia changed back to Iris.

Iris slowly opened her eyes. Tears flowing from the sight of Phoenix still alive.

"Oh Feenie I was so worried that you would get hurt!" she said hugging Phoenix.

Phoenix however feel over. The world for him was getting dark. "Am I dying?" he thought as he felt the cold ground.

The world was getting dark around him. _Damn I lost too much blood must be from the cut!_ He thought feeling the blood trickle down his neck.

He was able to whisper a few words before blacking out. "Iris…I'm… dying… after that he went unconscious.

_Why!? Why do I get bad luck all the time! It looked like a turning point for me for once someone cared for me other than my parents. Someone I could care for lost…if only I had a miracle… _

_Phoenix thought those words again and again. However he soon saw a bright light._

_This must be my stop heaven. He thought as the light got brighter and brighter. But he felt a tug and could feel himself getting pulled back and could hear words._

_Don't die…_

_Please… come back…_

_He could hear the words as if from an angel._

_Feenie…please don't die… I beg of you…_

_He felt a tear on his face. That tear was enough, enough to bring back the dead._

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes groaning. His first sight was Iris crying.

"Please come back Feenie… Don't die I beg of you" she cried.

Phoenix slowly reached his hand out and touched Iris's face whipping the tears off of her.

Iris glanced down smiling like an angel hugging Phoenix tightly.

"Err Iris your using your vampire strength *cough* and your choking me!"

Iris released her grip on him. "Oh I'm so sorry this is my entire fault!" she said whipping the rest of her tears off.

"No Iris you didn't do anything" he said.

"No I knew it would happen I knew she would come back I don't want you hurt anymore!" she said crying again.

Phoenix held her hands. "Iris it's ok I'm alive now right? We just have to be more careful"

"Yeah sis you can't run away from true love!" Pearl aid standing next to her.

Phoenix looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. He figured Iris had carried him their.

"So when will I get out of here?" Phoenix asked.

"Um Feenie they say you're going to need a blood transfusion"

"Ok then who's donating my parents?" Phoenix asked.

Iris blushed. "Actually Feenie I will be giving you blood I felt a little guilty so I wanted to help and this is a way to make p for all the blood that I sucked out of you"

"Now you will have a little something of Iris in you it really is like true love!" Pearl said holding her cheeks.

Iris and Phoenix blushed. "We're not in love!" they both said together.

"But he took of your Rosario that's a sign!" Pearl pointed out.

"But any strong willed human can do that!" Iris argued.

While Iris and Pearl argued words in Phoenix's head echoed.

_I'm the daughter of a royal family!_

_I can't believe Iris is falling for such a lowly human!_

_If anything is to happen between you and my sister their will be more blood than just your neck._

* * *

**PHEW this took time to write but I think it's a master piece if I could put 3 genres drama would be put in as well!**

**R&R people **

**the rabbit is getting closer to the hot oil!**


	6. Chatting with A Blood Sucker

**For all you Rabbit lovers I have freed him however he was mauled by a pack of demonic rabid wolverines so… yeah…**

**Anyway I feel a lot better after hearing your reviews here's another chapter!**

It was a hot scorching day. The day that Phoenix was finally let out of the hospital. The blood transfusion had been a success. He was wheeled out of the hospital feeling happy that he was free.

Iris was happy as well. She still felt guilty however but a bit relieved that Phoenix was healthy.

They celebrated by going out for smoothies that day. Phoenix ordered a grape flavored smoothie and Iris ordered a cherry and they sat down happily sipping their smoothies.

"It's so hot… why did this heat wave come now? I could be resting in my air condition room at the hospital" Phoenix said wiping of the sweat from his head.

"Well I'm glad that you're out of the hospital Feenie" Iris said smiling.

Phoenix blushed at the mention of "Feenie".

"Ever since that transfusion I've felt a little strange"

Iris tilted her head confused. "Really? What feels strange?"

"Well I just feel a bit stronger than usual" he said rubbing his arm.

"Well it is vampire blood it's more efficient than human blood maybe that's why" she replied then taking another sip of her smoothie.

Phoenix then felt a sharp pain in his neck. He brought his arm to his neck and felt the scar that Dahlia left.

Then her words echoed in his head.

"_If anything is to happen between you and my sister their will be more blood than just your neck"._

Phoenix remembered how serious the look in her face was when she said it. He was stuck between two options he didn't want. Leave Iris and stay out of her life or stay with Iris and get another serious injury. He also remembered that she said Dahlia was falling for him. He didn't want to leave her if she had feelings for him.

He sighed and took another sip of his smoothie.

"Something wrong Feenie?" Iris asked.

"It's nothing Iris it's just remembered something" he lied. He didn't want Iris to worry anymore than she already was. So he moved to a different topic.

"So Iris you never told me you were royalty why keep it a secret?" Phoenix asked.

Iris sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it"

"Why not? I think it's an interesting fact" Phoenix nudged.

"I just don't like talking about" she said shyly.

"C'mon Rissy you can tell it's not a big secret anymore" Phoenix teased.

Iris blushed at the mentioning of Rissy. "Fine I'll tell you why. It's because I was afraid that you would like me for my royalty not for who I am"

Phoenix held her shoulder. "Oh Iris I like you for who you are, the question is do you like me or do you like my because of my blood?" Phoenix teased.

Iris pouted. "I like your blood but that's not the reason I like you"

Phoenix chuckled a bit and then sipped more of his smoothie. "Do vampires like hot weather?" he asked.

"Well somewhat we prefer warmer weather than colder weather" she replied.

"That reminds me I got you a present" he said pulling a book from his bag.

"Twilight?" Iris asked.

"I was thinking about you when I saw this" he handing the book to Iris.

Iris felt a bit unease. "Sorry Feenie I already read this book" she said handing the book back to Phoenix.

"Oh well now I can read it. So don't tell me anything" he said smiling.

A few minutes passed as they continued to sip the smoothies. Iris after awhile then spoke up with a sad tone.

"Um Feenie I don't think we should see each other" she said looking down.

Phoenix's heart sank. "Why Iris what's wrong!?" he asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Feenie but I don't want you to get hurt it for the best" she said not looking at him.

"But Iris it was an accident I'm alive aren't I!?"

"But I'm afraid next time it could be worse I'm sorry Feenie but…

Phoenix then pulled Iris close to him. Iris looked into his eyes filled with passion.

"Iris I don't want you to leave me and I now you feel the same way. It will be fine I promise" Phoenix said.

Iris looked at dreamily and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry about this Feenie…"

Phoenix at first thought she said that because she was still going to leave him but he felt relieved and hurt after he could feel Iris's teeth dig into his neck.

"Hey! I just got out of the hospital for blood loss I don't want to go back to soon!" he cried.

**Boy it must suck having your blood sucked out after going to the hospital for blood lose because your blood is sucked over and over again. I find it funny however.**

**I can't blackmail you with the rabbit now so I'm going to blackmail you with myself. HAHA I'm hanging myself over a pit of blood thirsty piranhas and typing upsidedown unless you want this story to fail I suggest to review and YES IM INSANE**


	7. Becoming a Blood Sucker

**Still hanging over that pit of piranhas a bit bored and INSANE! So to cure it I'm making another chapter. Got this idea from TV to what would people write without TV's?**

* * *

It had been another hot day. The sun scorching across Phoenix's face as he waited for Iris. When Iris did show up she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and a purple skirt. Phoenix thought that she looked cute in the new outfit.

"Do you like me new outfit?" Iris asked shyly.

"I think you look very cute in that outfit Iris" he replied.

Iris blushed and smacked him playfully on his back. Not realizing she was using her vampire strength.

"Yeowch! That hurt. You need to watch when that" Phoenix said rubbing his back.

"Oh sorry Feenie" Iris apologized.

"Oh it's no problem… Phoenix's eyes slowly shifted towards Iris's chest. Her sweat had made her T-shirt stick to her skin.

Phoenix blushed at the sight.

"Um Feenie you ok?" she asked.

Phoenix quickly diverted his attention back to Iris.

"Ok let me just get my water bottle" he said reaching for his bottle.

Iris shivered. "Um Feenie promise me you wont spray that at me"

"Why something wrong with water?" he asked.

"It's just that vampires are weakened by pure water" she replied.

"But you have a water bottle to"

"Mine has herbs in it it's not pure water" she said.

"I learn something new about vampire's everyday don't I?" he said laughing.

Phoenix and Iris took a nice walk through People Park. They took a break halfway to rest.

"Man this heat is killing me!" Phoenix said. Wiping the sweat off his face.

"It's abnormally hot today as well Feenie" Iris said fanning herself. Iris then drank some of her herbal water.

"Hey can I try some?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure" Iris said giving her water bottle to Phoenix.

Phoenix air sipped the water after tasting a few drops he started crying.

"Feenie are you ok!?" she asked rushing to Phoenix.

"I-It's so good!" he said crying.

Iris gave a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just an old water recipe" she said.

"We should start walking again" Phoenix insisted.

Phoenix started walking but he tripped and ran into Iris. They both teetered into the bushes before they feel. Phoenix was lying on top of Iris.

They both blushed deeply. But Iris noticed something was missing. Phoenix noticed Iris's Rosario wasn't on her necklace. Fearing the worse he checked his hand and their it was. Both of them looked at each other awkwardly.

_Oh crap! The Rosario!_ Phoenix thought.

Iris then began to change her hair, eyes, and most obvious her facial expression.

Phoenix looked down noticing the change and stumbled as to what words to say. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Dahlia gave a blank expression. "Why are you riding on me like that?" she asked clenching her fist.

"Please believe me I didn't mean for that to happen it was an accident!" Phoenix pleaded.

Dahlia pushed Phoenix off of her. "What did I say last time?"

"That you would let me live my life with Iris without any harm" Phoenix said joking.

"You think this is a joke!? Just the mere attempt of sex is a punishment of death!" she growled then swung her fist at his face.

Phoenix was able to block it and parry her arm away. He was grateful to have Vampire blood at that moment.

Dahlia then kicked Phoenix in his stomach and then was slashed in his face.

Phoenix was able to hop back and avoid any other beatings but could tell that he was going to get killed if he didn't retaliate. He then spotted the water bottle. He grabbed it and pointed at Dahlia.

"Freeze or I will shoot this water at you!" he said holding the bottle up.

Dahlia slapped the bottle out of his hands.

"Well that was pointless" he murmured.

Dahlia kicked him again this time causing him to fall over in pain. "Why do you keep staying with Iris when you will never be with her? She is royalty even if she loves you the family will reject you! You're a waste of life and don't deserve to be alive.

She then bent down to Phoenix's level. "Before you die do you want to know why I'm sealed in a Rosario? I got into some trouble that could have ended Iris's life. Because the family thinks she's the future queen they sealed me so Iris could live normally. I'm not the selfish one she is the who sealed me in this accursed cross!"

Phoenix clenched his fist. "Take it back…"

Dahlia kicked him again.

Phoenix started growling gritting his teeth which started to sharpen his eyes changing to a bloody red. Dahlia felt a strange eerie feeling.

"Take it back. You're wrong Iris is an innocent soul!" he growled

Dahlia attempted to punch him but Phoenix slapped her arm away and gave a counter jab to her face. Phoenix then grabbed her neck and lifted her.

"Don't ever talk about Iris that way!" he snapped.

Dahlia smirked. "So you're part vampire now? Don't think just because you have my blood you're anything different to me" she kicked his stomach.

Phoenix didn't flinch he simply pulled out the Rosario from his hand and attached it to her necklace. He then slowly put Iris down on her feet.

Iris eventually came to and was shocked by Phoenix's sudden appearance. "F-Feenie y-you're a-

"Vampire? Yes Iris I'm a half blooded vampire. A half blood prince"

* * *

**Ok total reference to Harry Potter. Yeah Phoenix is now part vampire this is awesome hey if you people could review it would take the stress off of me I'm going to be eaten alive by piranhas but no worries I trust you.**

**Oh and if you're confused as to why he's a half blood prince he has half human blood half royal vampire blood so he's a half blooded prince.**


	8. Saving a Blood Sucker

**Ugh I think the blood from hanging upside down is getting to my head helping me think. Still the piranhas are still attempting to eat me alive so that's not good. But insane people don't worry much about death, anyway here's chapter 8.**

Ever since that incident with Dahlia Phoenix has been feeling even stranger. Being a half blooded vampire has its pros and cons. The most obvious is his strong urge for blood. He constantly had to bite himself just to stop biting other people it was getting to a royal pain. His personality stayed the same however still the same loving caring Phoenix everyone knows. He also noticed Iris wasn't at school for awhile.

So he decided to call her.

*ring* *ring*

"_Hello?" _The voice was scratchy and you could hear a few coughs.

"Iris are you okay? You sound sick" he said.

_*cough* "I just sick that's all"_

"Do you mind if I come visit you?" he asked.

The line was silent for a few seconds but she soon replied.

"_Well I suppose I'm at the hospital that you stayed at"_

"Wait if your just a little sick then why are you at the hospital?" Phoenix asked.

"_I suppose it's a bit serious" she_ said coughing more.

"I'll be their right away!" he said then dashed to the hospital. It didn't take to much time because his new strength and speed.

When he got to Iris she was resetting in a hospital bed. She looked very weak and her skin was very pale.

"Iris you look awful! What happened!?" he asked sitting next to Iris.

"Feenie… I'm so glad you came *cough*… I've been feeling lonely without you" she said with her scratchy voice.

"Iris why are you so sick?" Phoenix asked holding Iris's hand.

Iris blushed but then answered Phoenix's question.

"It's a…vampire disease… it called Parasis…" she said weakly.

"What's Parasis?" Phoenix asked.

"It's caused by a tick… that carries the virus in its eggs. The virus then parasites… on the blood cells making us… weaker and eventually die" she murmured.

Phoenix was horrified by what she said. It was like today's HIV or something similar to it.

"Is their some cure or treatment?" Phoenix asked hoping to save her life.

Iris looked away. "It's to much to ask of you" she murmured.

Phoenix gently pulled her face. "Iris I would do anything to save your life. I'll do it I swear it or I'll die with you"

Iris started to tear from Phoenix's words. "Well this may sound ridiculous but the cure is human blood" she said giggling.

Phoenix fell to the floor. "You're kidding!?"

Iris shook her head. "Your blood has antibodies that kill the virus quickly. It is a common sickness which is why vampires started sucking human blood in the first place"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me this deadly disease is cured by human blood. The reason vampires suck our blood is to prevent disease. To wrap this all up you didn't tell anyone in the hospital this was the reason.

Iris giggled a bit. "They didn't believe me" she said.

"Okay then why didn't you just call me and tell me of the details then!? I would have came to your rescue quicker!"

Iris tilted her head. "Oh I suppose I just…forgot" she said sticking her tongue out playfully.

Phoenix sighed. "I was really worried about you Iris!"

Iris started to tear again.

"But I suppose it's all good if you're still alive" he said trying to sound gentle. He then leaned over to Iris's face waiting for her to bite him.

After a few seconds Phoenix was wondering what was taking so long.

"Something wrong Iris?" he asked.

Iris was having tears flow from her eyes like rivers again.

"You're doing this for me?" she asked.

"I want you to live Iris and if you have to suck my blood to live then that is what I'm allowing you to do" he said.

Iris looked dreamily into his eyes. Phoenix was expecting her to suck his blood at that moment but Iris pulled his face to hers.

She then kissed Phoenix on her lips. Phoenix blushed at the contact of their lips but held it anyway.

After a few seconds Iris took her head away.

"So you kissed me because-

He was cut of by the pain of Iris sinking her teeth into his neck. This time it was a bit more painful than usual.

"Owie!" Phoenix squeaked.

After a few seconds Iris then released her teeth. She held her cheeks and blushed.

"I don't now which is sweeter you or you oh so yummy blood" she said dreamily.

Phoenix was still blushing from the kiss Iris gave to him. "So just wondering about the kiss was that because you were thankful or…" he said trailing off.

Iris then blushed to. "Um I it's just that well" Iris was clearly at a loss of words.

She then took a deep breath. "Well my feelings for you have changed since we first meet" she said blushing.

Phoenix then blushed deeply at a lose of words himself.

Iris then yawned. "I'm getting a bit tired" she said then throwing her covers over her.

Phoenix didn't want to leave so he stayed to make sure that Iris was going to get better.

Later at night Director Hottie walked from room to room making sure everything was ok. He then spied his eyes On Iris's room and noticed Phoenix was cuddling with her on the bed.

Not wanting to spoil the moment he left. "Hmm yes quite I cutie he's got their" he said grinning.

**Aww first kiss. Adorable isn't it. Now review unless you want my head eaten by piranhas and this story to end. Now I'm going to bed Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz… HOW stop biting my Afro I need it to look good and look funky!**


	9. A Blood Suckers Friend

**I love name puns I hope you do too!**

It was another hot summer day. Phoenix fortunately was on break but he spent most of it cooped up in his small apartment. Not only was he hot he was bored not the best combination. He decided to call Iris and see if she was doing anything interesting.

"Hey Iris are you doing anything right now?" Phoenix asked.

"No in fact I was about to call you to see if you were doing anything"

"Then do you want to go out for ice cream it's pretty hot?" he offered. He was crossing his fingers hoping she would agree.

"Of course Feenie!" Iris said happily.

Phoenix was happy that Iris had agreed to go with him. Ever since she kissed him at the hospital he's felt a bond growing between them.

Later that day Iris and Phoenix were enjoying their ice cream at the park bench.

All was fine and Iris consistently looked up at Phoenix dreamily blushing whenever he looked back.

It was peacfull for awhile until…

"IRIS!"

The voice screeched from behind.

Iris squealed and slapped jerked her hands behind her accidentally hitting whoever was yelling.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh…" a voice was heard from behind the bench.

_Sounds like a zombie_ Phoenix thought before looking to see who the injured person was.

However he was startled when the person quickly popped his head up.

The person was a guy, abnormal green skin, stitches around his head but had black spiky hair much like his own, and hazel eyes.

Iris looked at him and then quickly had a sparkle in her eye.

"Frank is that you!?" she asked.

"The one and only eh!" he replied hugging Iris.

Phoenix had sweat dropping from his head. And not the hot sweat it's the this-guy-is-strange-and-has-a-strange-Canadian accent-plus-is-not introducing-himself-in-front-of-me sweat drop.

However the man quickly then introduced himself.

"Sorry for the late introduction the name is Frank Einstein"

"Phoenix Wright nice to meet you"

"You're Phoenix Wright!? Iris has told me a lot about you"

"Like what?"

"She always talks about how cute you are, what she likes about you, that kind of stuff"

Phoenix and Iris blushed.

"But with that aside it's nice to meet you Phoenix" he said giving a warm smile.

"Just wondering what are you?" Phoenix asked.

"Zombie that's what I am well sort of half vampire half zombie but the zombie traits overpower vampire traits. It's great can't feel pain, eternal life, and all the flesh you can eat!" he said.

"We were friends back in high school he was a really sweet guy" Iris explained.

"We had a great time back then if you didn't mind my cousin's behavior eh…" Frank said grinning

"Your cousin was an obsessed jerk" Iris began to pout. "He was always grabbing me it got embarrassing and annoying. He always said that we were lovers but I had no idea what he meant"

"So what happened to you cousin?" Phoenix asked.

Frank looked down. "He was expelled for sexual harassment eh…"

"Harsh so is he ok?"

Frank shrugged. "Well after that he left home with a gang he called the merciless. Oh but don't worry though he doesn't know much about this world so it doesn't concern us that much. Anyway is that ice cream! I love ice cream c'mon buy one for your new pal Frank!"

He playfully stuck out his tongue.

Phoenix sighed but bought the ice cream for him anyway. It was starting to get strange. All of his friends were super natural monsters. Not tat he mind but couldn't he be well normal.

Then again he wasn't normal either he was half vampire by blood literally. Besides he liked them monsters or not.

The day passed and eventually they all left back to go home.

Phoenix quickly sprang on his bed exhausted by the heat.

_Meanwhile_

"Master we believe that we have fond a lead on that girl you've been looking for"

The master sipped a cup of bloody wine. "Excellent where are they?" he asked anxious.

"Yes master our scouts have found her in the other world living amongst the humans"

"Hmm this is fine I think I'll go alone" he said sipping his wine.

"Actually master we have one slight problem" the head goon said shaking.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"The girl she has…"

"Go on spit it out" he insisted.

"Well she…she… she has fallen for a human in the other world"

Their were a few seconds of silence.

"Did you say that girl has her heart for another man? Along with that it is a human?!" he started to tighten his fist.

He slammed his hand on the flood making a deep crater.

"Grr how could you do this to me! You mock me by loving a mere human! We… we were in love…and yet you betray me so...!" he started to cry.

"Please master it is nothing to be of concern. It is only a human nothing our goons can't handle" the head goon said trying to please his master.

"No she was my lover he must die by my hands!" he angrily said before storming off.

"_Don't worry my love I will return and I will have my eyes set on you and only you…"_

**Hahaha you can only imagine the plot twist I'm think right?! Well now since I have ten reviews will safely return on land. Curse you people for not reviewing sooner they ate my AFRO*cry* *sob* it was the only thing that made me feel funky *cry* *sob***


	10. Spliting the Blood Sucker

**MUST GET AFRO WIG!!!!!! THAT AND UPDATE BEST PART BEFORE I LEAVE TO GO TO LOUISIANA FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW WHILE I'm GONE**

Phoenix was happily sleeping dreaming. He dreamt that he and Iris were on a fabulous date in France.

"This view is amazing Feenie" Dream Iris said in awe.

Dream Phoenix then held her face and looked deeply in her eyes. "Only for an amazing woman" Phoenix charmed.

Iris then blushed and leaned closer towards him.

Dream Phoenix wrapped his arms around Iris's waist and pulled her in.

They were so close to kissing then…

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Phoenix jumped startled at the noise but quickly figured it was his cell phone. The caller I.D had shown it was Iris who was calling him.

_This late at night? Better be an emergency!_

He answered his phone.

"Hello Iris?" Phoenix slumply asked.

"Feenie! Help me!" Iris was screaming and panting.

"Iris! Iris what's wrong!"

Then a different voice came on the phone.

"Hello _Feenie_ what a night is it wouldn't you say?"

"You what did you do to Iris!?"

"Oh don't worry my boy Iris is just fine for now. However I don't know how long she will last if you don't hurry to save her" he said tauntingly.

"You bastard!" Phoenix screamed. "Where are you!?"

"Ha you're so eager aren't you? Well if you really want to now I'm at People Park just make sure you come alone or else Iris could get in much worse damage" he said before hanging up.

Phoenix growled. It was happening again. His eye's turned blood red, his nails tuned to claws and he could feel his strength rising.

"That bastard!" he screamed before running out the door.

_Meanwhile at People Park_

"Oh my you're not the lover I knew back in high school are you. Oh No in fact you the one that turned me in" he said holding Iris's neck tightly.

"Don't worry though it will be just fine I will get who I was in love with and you I have a special thing to do with you!" he whispered in Iris's ear.

Phoenix then unexpectedly crushed in and punched the man.

He dropped Iris but didn't flinch.

He then slowly turned his head around. The bruise that had he had received had instantly healed.

"So you're the one she's in love with?" he said blankly. The man was wearing a black robe and a mask that covered all but his eyes.

He then grabbed Phoenix hand tightly.

Phoenix flinched in pain.

The man then dragged phoenix to Iris and put his hand on Iris's Rosario.

Phoenix then figured what he was trying to do and retaliated by swinging his other arm in the mans face.

He winced and released the grip on Phoenix's hand.

"Why do you retaliate?" You will get to keep Iris and I will get to keep Dahlia" he murdered.

Phoenix was confused. "I don't understand how that is possible?" he asked.

"All I need is the Rosario but I cannot pull it off… but you can"

Phoenix understood but he didn't know if he was lying to get Dahlia or if he was really telling the truth.

"Why do you want to split her?" Phoenix asked.

"It's not something you humans could understand. I find Iris to be repulsive but Dahlia has all the attributes I can see as my queen. Besides this way I won't have to kill her to get rid of her she can stay with her lover for as long as she likes.

Phoenix was just about convinced. But he wanted Iris's approval.

"… I don't know Feenie. Sure my sister is evil but I feel a life time bond has grown between us"

"But wouldn't you like to see you own sister without having to switch back and forth like_ a normal vampire?_

These words hurt Iris but at the same time she did want to see her own sister while still having control of her actions.

"I suppose it's ok" Iris replied shakily.

The man laughed. "Good now that everyone agrees care to do the honors?" he said looking expectantly at Phoenix.

Phoenix slowly reached out and began to pull at the Rosario. His heart was pumping fiercely. He was panting afraid as to what would happen. He pulled more until the Rosario snapped off.

He then quickly handed it to the mysterious man.

He mumbled a few words poured a strange white liquid on the Rosario and then placed it on her forehead. Then began to recite more words.

_Vampire of two tonight shall be then night you wander the world as without each other!_

_Your bond is broken you seal is dead. Split yourselves and keep your head!_

_I hereby free thy soul to wander! Live and be marry live and prosper!_

Those final words seemed to light up Iris's face. After that the soul Iris and Dahlia shared split making two different people.

Iris and Dahlia came out of their daze and noticed they could see each other.

They both screamed when they noticed each other.

**That's all I can write for now I g2g**


	11. The Love and Death of a Blood Sucker

**Guess what guys! My grandpa has a computer with Internet I can update mah story! W00t W00t! And I got me an afro wig but it ain't the same funkiness *cry* *sob***

The sister's gazed at each other in awe. They had never seen each other before. But the moment ended when the mysterious man swiped up Dahlia.

"Dahlia it has been to long" he said gazing into her eyes.

Dahlia blushed a sight Phoenix would never expect to see. She then hugged him.

"Oh Isaac! I missed you so much!" Dahlia said kissing the man.

The man wrapped his arms around Dahlias waist. "I missed you to" he whispered in her ear. "Now come let's go home I wish not to stay around these weaklings"

He then vanished in a puff of smoke like the ninjas do.

Phoenix then diverted his attention to Iris.

"Iris are you okay with this splitting thing?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sure Feenie... I just feel different without Dahlia" she murmured.

"Is it that you don't have the urge to kill me if that's it I'm very happy" Phoenix joked.

Iris laughed. Phoenix always cheered her up.

"What will I tell my family?" Iris said a little worried.

"Tell them the truth what's the worst that could happen?" Phoenix said reassuringly.

Iris smiled. "Feenie you always make things better"

Phoenix blushed. "Well I just want to make you happy Iris. You don't look good in a frown"

Iris blushed but didn't hide but instead started to lean towards Phoenix.

"Iris you're not going to suck my blood are you?" Phoenix asked.

"No Feenie I want something better" she replied then leaning closer.

Phoenix's heart was beating more. It was just like in his dream. He could feel the way Iris wanted him.

So he wrapped his arm's around her waist and pulled her in.

They then felt each other's lips touching. They held it for a few seconds before breaking away from each other.

After the kiss Phoenix brushed his hand through Iris's hair.

"I love you Iris" he said before giving her a kiss goodbye.

Iris sweetly smiled and soon walked away.

As Phoenix was walking away he felt his lips.

_I'm in love with a vampire and I don't feel strange at all. Maybe my luck is changing after all._

He happily sang to himself on his way back to his apartment. He happily dreamt about that night.

However little did he know about the events of tomorrow.

The next morning Phoenix happily stretched out of his bed. It was a Saturday he wondered if it was a good idea to ask Iris out on a date.

He then got a call on his cell phone. The caller I.D said it was Iris who was calling him.

Phoenix joyfully answered the phone expecting the sound of Iris's pure voice.

"PHOENIX!!" the voice screeched.

What was supposed to be the sound of a angel was replaced by the sound of a crow choking on nails.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Frank! Quickly get to the hospital it's Iris! She's...she's...Franks voice toned down.

"What Frank what is wrong with Iris!?" Phoenix demanded,

"Maybe you should come over and see she's constantly calling your name"

Phoenix grew silent for the next few seconds.

"_Could it be because of the split?"_ He thought to himself.

Phoenix rushed to the hospital.

"Over here!" Frank called.

Phoenix rushed to Iris's hospital bed where she looked like she was dying. Her eyes were barely open she had trouble breathing and was suffering.

"Iris tell me what's wrong!" Phoenix said at Iris's bedside.

"Oh...Feenie I'm so glad to see you..." she said weakly.

"Why Iris why are you like this!?"

"...It's because I need her... to survive..."

"Please Iris i will find a way to get her here just strive until then!"

"No...Feenie"

Phoenix was shocked at her choice of words.

"Then why...why did you call me here!?"

"It's because... before I pass on... I want you to know something..."

Phoenix began to cry. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you...I...I...Lo...Lo..........*BEEEEEEEEP*

Her pulse stopped.

"Iris!?...Iris!...

Phoenix was crying a river of tears. "Why...WHY! "It's all my fault why did I take off the Rosario! And her last words she was going to say she loved me..."

Phoenix cried by Iris's side for the whole day.

Then he saw a sparkle in Iris's hand. He opened her closed hand and it reavlealed a black key.

Phoenix knew what he had to do if he wanted her life back.

**Good story eh? Now r/r or i'll shave my bros head i will!**


	12. The Truth About A Blood Sucker: Betrayed

**NYAK NYAK NYAK I got a good idea a very good idea. NYAK NYAK NYAK prepare for something bizarre NYAK NYAK NYAK!!!!!! NYAAK!**

That black key. Could it be the key to get to and from worlds!? These thoughts raced through Phoenix's head.

Perhaps he could find Dahlia and convince her to merge back with Iris. If Iris died because of this Dahlia must be dying as well.

Phoenix eagerly took the key from Iris's dead hand. He looked at Iris one ore time before leaving.

Phoenix was puzzled. Sure he had the key but he didn't know how to use it. The key itself however constantly shook every few seconds.

Phoenix eventually figured the key was like a radar. It would shake more vigorously if Phoenix took the right direction.

After about 20 minutes of using the key Phoenix found himself at graveyard.

_Hmm this is very suspicious…_

He thought as he continued to follow the keys movements. Eventually Phoenix found himself at a large tomb stone with the initials a K.E.Y

_Coincidence I think not!_

Phoenix brought the key closer to the tomb and then the key snapped into it and turned itself. The tomb stone then turned to a strange warp tunnel.

Phoenix's eyes lightened up. Now all he had to do was find Dahlia and convince her to come back to Iris.

He took a step into the strange vortex.

Then he saw a bright light followed by some flashes.

When he came to he found himself in front of a large mansion.

Phoenix sighed. How would he be able to get inside a mansion unnoticed bring a princess out unnoticed and get back to Iris without being followed!?

He sat their and considered his options.

He could wait for Dahlia to walk out

He could go in and hope he was unnoticed.

Or he could just not try and go home.

At the moment option 2 seemed to be the best. It would be unlikely for Dahlia to leave the mansion. And he couldn't just leave Iris dead. So their was no other choice. Besides he has the power of a vampire how could things bad for him?

Phoenix took a deep breath. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it expecting to get pounced by a large family of vampires.

However he was greeted friendly by a mechanic robot.

*Blood sample needed!* the robot said puling out a small neddle.

Phoenix slowly held out his finger. Better to comply than trigger an alarm.

The robot pricked his finger then patched it up. He took the blood sample and started analyzing it.

*Blood sample shows this organism has royal blood* *Welcome to the mansion!*

The robot said giving a stiff bow.

_Maybe I could get some info from this robot regarding Dahlia's whereabouts. _

"Do you know where Dahlia is?"

The robot paused for a moment before answering.

*Data shows Dahlia left mansion with company to the family grave yard!*

"_*Sigh* more grave yards doesn't this family have enough of them?"_

Phoenix then took a long walk to the family grave yard. When he got their he saw Dahlia and the shady man from last time making out.

_What's with these people!? Is a grave yard really a make out sight?_

*Ahem* Phoenix coughed.

The couple stopped kissing and glared at Phoenix.

_Maybe I should have waited for them t finish._

"Well if it isn't Phoenix what are you doing all the way down here?" the shady man asked.

"This may be a bit strange but I need Dahlia back" he said giving a small grin.

"Sorry but we had a deal I get Dahlia you get Iris" the man said.

"But Iris died and because Dahlia wasn't bound to her. So Dahlia will die to if she isn't bound back to Iris!" Phoenix said sternly.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "So the plan went well"

Phoenix frowned. "What plan? Did you plan to kill Iris!?" He started growling.

"Why should you care it's not like she loved you or anything" he replied.

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. "What are you talking about!?"

"Oh well I might s well tell you now. Iris never like you heck she loathed your species. The only reason she stayed near you was because of this" he said swinging the Rosario.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok it works like this. It's true Iris and Dahlia were born as one but she was scheduled to have her splitting a few months ago. However Dahlia left our world to the human world for a few days. She had an unhappy encounter with a priest. Fortunately she was able to get away with only having herself sealed within the Rosario. However this object prevented the splitting form happening because of its spiritual power. Got this so far?" he asked.

"Uh yeah… I think"

"Anyway the only way to get it removed was by getting a human of strong will and love for her"

Phoenix blushed at the comment.

"So she went searching for that special someone and then she found you. So after you removed the Rosario Dahlia sent a signal to me. However she had to quickly put the Rosario back on herself if she was to live. She needed proper splitting to allow herself to live however one of them would die without the other and Iris was clearly the weaker sibling. After all only one heir can take the role as queen in the future. So you were just used to help decide who our next heir would be"

"No I don't believe you Iris she saved my life!" Phoenix said furiously.

"Yes so you would be able to take off the Rosario in the future" he replied.

"No it's a lie! She said she loved me she cared for me and I cared for her!" he screamed.

"Ha! An act to see if you had the love to take off the Rosario!"

"Then why after all that did she still stay by my side!? You're LYING!!!!" he started to go into a ballistic rage.

"She wanted to make you feel a deep sadness after her death how to do that? Fake loving you!"

Phoenix could feel his blood boiling. He was on the edge of going insane. But everything he said it sounded true.

_Did she really do all that acting? All those times just a façade? Was it all a lie? Did she tell me he loved me so I would feel depressed? Did she betray me?_

Phoenix began to tear up.

"I can tell you still have feeling for her so I'll give you a tip. "On the night of the golden moon bring her to the light. She will then become revived.

Phoenix listened well to the words still wiping his tears off.

"Still it's not like she loves you ba-"

Phoenix punched his face leaving a large red bruise.

The man turned his hed and looked down at him.

"Hmm your Vampire blood is eating your human blood giving your extraordinary strength…still you're a weak half human hybrid.

He then smacked Phoenix and sent him flying. He then went towards him and started playing with his arm.

He then attached what looked like a lock with a cross on it.

"This is a holy lock. Consider it another version of the Rosario. You should be thanking me if I hadn't added this your blood would have eaten your human flesh. Maybe it's because I find your attempt at saving the one you love very hear warming"

He then walked off glancing back at him.

_A few hours later_

Phoenix awoke to the sight of the starry sky.

"_If only Iris was here to see this with me"_

He then noticed the moon was partly yellow.

_On the night of the golden moon bring her to the light_

The words echoed in Phoenix's head. Today was a lunar eclipse when the moon shined a bright gold.

He quickly returned to his own world…

_A few minutes later_

Phoenix returned with Iris's dead but still beautiful body.

The lunar eclipse was going to be full in about few more minutes.

Then other words echoed in Phoenix's head.

_Did she really do all that acting? All those times just a façade? Was it all a lie? Did she tell me he loved me so I would feel depressed? Did she betray me?_

Phoenix was confused between love and betrayal.

While he did love Iris deeply he felt very angry about how she tricked him and lied to him.

So he wrote a message.

_Iris if your reading this then I'm glad you're alive! But…I know your secret he one you tried to hide from me. I thought you cared and loved me back but I was a fool for believing so. I wish you the best of days from here on out. _

_Sincerely _

_Phoenix_

Phoenix laid the note in Iris's hand. He then walked off crying but not looking back.

Betrayed…alone… but most pain full heartbroken.

**Aw such a sad way to end or is it the ending? Also if anyone finds contradictions between this chapter and previous ones please tell me so I can edit** **this. This chapter exploded In my head so I don't want my hard work soiled REVIEW!**


	13. The Truth About A Blood Sucker: Sarrow

**That's right I'm not done with this story yet! Prepare to be er emotionalized…**

Phoenix looked up to the sky glumly. It had been a week since he left Iris.

He had felt a bit depressed ever since that fate full night. He felt all alone and that he would never find someone who cared for him.

He sighed before walking towards Ivy University.

He then noticed the spot were he and Iris first meet.

He remembered how she asked him to be her friend. He believed it at the time but it turned out it was just a lie.

He sat at the spot and looked up at the clouds.

_Why do I have the worst of luck?_

_I found someone I cared about and it turns out she doesn't like me back._

The thought raced in Phoenix's head a good while before he stood back up.

As he stood up he thought he heard a voice calling to him.

_Feenie…_

The sound disturbed him and he ignored it and continued to walk off.

He then felt a slight tug at his arm.

He didn't want to look back afraid that it would be _her._

"Feenie…" the voice called from behind.

Phoenix slowly turned his head around.

He saw Iris filled crying rivers of tears.

"Don't give me those crocodile tears" Phoenix mumbled to her angrily.

"F-Feenie… I-I'm sorry" she replied.

"Sorry for what!? Breaking my heart, lying to me, all for the stupid Rosario!?" Phoenix growled.

Iris started crying loudly.

"B-But I-I do love you-

"No you didn't! You lied to get that Rosario off you!" Phoenix was now screaming at her.

"I-I… that was before I knew how you were…

"Don't give me that bull Iris! I don't want to be around you! Didn't you read the note I left I never want to see you again for the rest of my life you back stabber!"

Phoenix then stormed off.

Iris stood their crying.

_Why did I do that… he cared for me…he saved my life yet all I gave him was an act of affection. An act, he didn't act about saving my life. His heart must be shattered and I can see as to why he doesn't believe me…I was a back stabber I don't deserve someone so caring and open._

She then walked away wishing she could ell him that she did love him… but that day would never come…not after betraying him.

_Later that day _

Phoenix had just finished having diner at a French restaurant and was walking outside.

It was late and their weren't to many people outside.

Phoenix decided to take a night stroll through People Park.

He looked up at the starry sky as he walked. The sight was amazing beautiful he longed for someone to share the view with but…

Then he saw Iris sitting on the park bench.

Phoenix wanted to avoid her but he felt a bit guilty for his words earlier in the day. He walked up to Iris and gazed at her

"Shouldn't you be back at your mansion?" Phoenix asked.

Iris looked down. "I can't go back home…"

Phoenix looked at her concerned her eyes tearing up again.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked.

Iris didn't reply. "I'd rather not talk about it" she said starting to cry.

Phoenix put his arm around her shoulder.

"Iris…I still am a bit mad but this is serious tell me why you can't go home"

Iris wiped her tears away.

"It's because I…I…love you…" she said cringing to Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix was silent.

Iris then pulled away from Phoenix. "You probably think I'm a liar…" she said looking away.

"Iris tell me when the act ended and when your really loved me" Phoenix said.

Iris nodded. "Well at first I didn't really like you at all just your blood"

_Of course…_

But when I was pretending to die and you offered yourself I felt different about you. After that my feelings for you really changed!" Iris pleaded.

"So you didn't plan on that man splitting you?" Phoenix asked.

"No I didn't it was Dahlia. And when I was dying I really did want you to know that I loved you…I'm sorry if you felt betrayed after that incident. I'm sorry if you feel I betrayed you Feenie.

Phoenix was quiet for a few seconds.

"Feenie…" Iris said tearing up.

Iris then felt Phoenix wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Iris... for not believing you…" he said starting to cry.

"Feenie… I'm sorry to…" she said crying as well.

Phoenix wiped his tears.

"Well if you need a place to stay I have room at my apartment…" he offered.

Iris hugged him and looked up to him.

"Thank you Feenie!" she cheered.

_Maybe just maybe my luck is turning around…_

Phoenix thought as he escorted Iris to her new home.

**OK people don't worry the story will continue! Just please review I worked hard on these y'know!**


End file.
